galaxyzentofandomcom-20200214-history
King Falcon
King Falconus is the monarch of the distant planet Arconia. Arconia is the richest planet in the known universe of Galaxy Zento. It's rich in all sorts of wealth, from gold and treasure, magic and knowledge, to mineral and resource. King Falcon stands 7ft 11in tall. As the King, Falconus is gifted with special artifacts that allow him to protect his world and others. First is the Amulet of Arconia, found at his waist, attached to his mystical armor. It does two things for him. First, it enhances the phoenix blood in his royal veins. Should he fall in combat, the amulet will resurrect him in a giant ball of phoenix fire. This is potentially hazardous to his foes. If someone manages to take the amulet and slay him, the amulet must be delivered back to Arconia. It will resurrect him there. It's not perfect, the amulet is "sensitive to fate". There is always a chance that it is King Falcon's time. At that point, the amulet will vanish and reappear in it's holding case at the royal palace. Second is his personal weapon, blessed for him alone. It's called the Axe of Arconia. It can respond to King Falcon's will and cannot be lifted by anyone but him without his permission. He can recant permission at any time. To fly, he summons wings of fire and lightning (only royalty can do this) and he can fly the voids of space. With his wings he can fireblast large areas and raise temperatures to molten levels around him. His wings also enable him to fly at extreme speeds through space and even to warp to other worlds instantly. His other natural weapons include cosmic class phoenix rays, a war shriek that can shatter steel and stone, and his incredible strength. King Falcon can lift 100 tons with ease and more if he takes time to "gather" and absorb energy from the universe. King Falcon has moved moons in their orbit. He is immune to disease and impervious to base physical damage. He also carries one of the legendary Rings of the Multiverse; the Ring of Knowledge. It allows him to gain all knowledge on any given thing or subject he comes across. It also gives him a lie-detecting sense. He also took the Ring of Alchemy from Maestro, but doesn't carry both rings at the same time. On Arconia they believe in Monarch Worship, who ever is King, is their god. There is no technology on Arconia. They don't need it. The only military is the royal guards and they are to protect villagers and palaces in royalty's absence. King Falcon helped to form the Council of Leaders, a panel of leaders from various planets for the good of their universe. King Falcon is one of the most powerful heroes of Galaxy Zento. He's always ready to lend a helping hand to stop the evil forces of the universe. King Falcon's Galaxy Zento Stats are: Strength: 8/ Speed: 7/ Mentality: 7/ Agility: 4/ Endurance: 8 Powers: Cosmic Pyrokinetics, Heal Factor (Phoenix Hereditary), Psionics, Wings of fire and lightning, sonic shriek Academics: Grandmaster Cosmic Kung Fu, Grandmaster Aerial Combatant, Master Treasure Hunter, Master Sorcerer Equipment: Axe of Arconia, Amulet of Arconia, Ring of Knowledge, personal blessed armor Category:Hero, Arconia, Ruler